Nightingale
by E.J.2121
Summary: Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) was almost a professional at hiding his emotions. Being alone had become the status quo, and Mark was just fine with that, but when a certain rainbow-haired warrior falls into his life, can Mark learn to let it all go, or will he push him away, just like everyone else? (UndertakerXJeffHardy, MattHardyXEvanBourne)
1. A Long Flight

**_Nightingale_**

_**Summary: **_Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) was almost a professional at hiding his emotions. Being alone had become the status quo, and Mark was just fine with that, but when a certain rainbow-haired warrior falls into his life, can Mark learn to let it all go, or will he push him away, just like everyone else? (UndertakerXJeffHardy, MattHardyXEvanBourne)

_**Chapter 1: A Long Flight**_

Mark sat by himself on the cramped plane seat. He watched as the people filed on the plane. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. It was early in the morning and the sun was shining brightly onto the pavement of the runway. It looked so warm, but Mark knew better. It was early November and pretty cold.

He listened and caught bits and pieces of small conversation from the other passengers, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. He had never been much of a people person, and something like flying, even if it was first class, was just a chore. He sighed and leaned back when he remembered he had almost a 4 hour flight ahead of him.

"Just fucking great."

"What is?"

He nearly jumped when the voice came from beside him. He looked up to see Jeff Hardy standing over him. Jeff let out a nervous smile, and flashed his ticket, that had the seat beside Mark written in bold letters. Mark rolled his eyes again, and motioned for him to sit. Jeff threw his bag in the overhead bin, and sat down.

To his surprise, Mark found himself feeling relieved. Of all the people in the world, Jeff Hardy wasn't the worst person to end up beside. Even though, they had barely ever talked, he knew Jeff was quiet and polite. He, like Mark, wasn't much for small talk, and he predicted a quiet flight ahead. He watched from the corner of his eye as Jeff buckled the small lap belt, and settled in. Jeff didn't say anything, and for once, Mark found himself thinking of small talk. He knew that Jeff lived in North Carolina, so what was he doing on a flight to San Diego? It was probably rude to ask. None of his business, anyway. Mark shook it off and went back to staring out the window.

"Oh, man!" The random voice made Mark look up. A younger man, dressed nicely, with glasses, sat excitedly in the aisle seat across from Jeff. "Jeff Hardy?"

Jeff smiled politely, and nodded. The guy was smiling ear to ear. "Oh wow. I'm a huge fan! Are you going to San Diego for a match?"

"Vacation, actually."

"Oh, cool. Gonna get a lot of training done on your time off?"

Jeff laughed. Half polite, half exasperated. "None, if I can help it."

Mark took a deep breath. Great... now he got to sit and listen to Mr. Superfan bug the shit out of Jeff for 4 hours. He knew Jeff was far too polite to tell the guy to fuck off, and he was already considering it himself. Of course, if the guy knew Jeff, he would know him, and he really didn't want to send the guy reeling.

As the plane got ready to take off, the guy just kept on. Apparently, it was just unfathomable that Jeff would actually not think about, or do anything that involved his job for 2 weeks. Jeff answered all of his questions the best he could, but Mark could tell he really wasn't in the mood for an interview. He couldn't help but respect him for his patience. His was certainly running out.

"God, does this asshole ever shut up?"

When Jeff let out a laugh, Mark realized he hadn't said it as quiet as he'd hoped.

"He's just excited."

"He's just rude."

"Maybe a bit."

"Oh, Jeff!" As if to prove how rude he was, the man interrupted them, "Do you appear at birthday parties? My nephew is about to turn..."

"Sorry, I don't."

The guy was even happy about rejection. "Of course not. You're a wrestler, not a clown or something right?" The man laughed at his own joke, and Mark couldn't help but scoff. Jeff looked over at him, and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a bit annoying."

"A bit?" He turned to look at Jeff, but his eyes met Mr. Superfan's, and he immediately regretted turning around.

"Undertaker?!"

"Good Lord..." Mark rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Oh wow! I was dreading this business trip, and I end up sitting next to Jeff Hardy, and Undertaker going on vacation together? Score!"

"Oh we're not going together." Jeff corrected him. "We just happened to end up on the plane together."

"Well, what luck for me, right?" The guy laughed again.

As the engines revved for take off, the man's voice was drowned out, and Mark, and Jeff, were grateful. Mark dreaded the whole thing. He knew it wasn't Jeff's fault, but he found himself annoyed with him for simply bringing this upon him. He knew that wasn't fair, but he could really care less at this point. He knew before the end of this, he was going to have to be rude, and he was going to be the asshole for not listening to this idiot's continuous babble for 4 hours. He turned to see the guy looking back and forth from him and Jeff, just waiting for the noise to die down to talk again.

He leaned down so that Jeff could hear him: "If you don't shut this guy up, I'm going to."

"He's just excited. He's a fan."

"Well, we're not working."

"I know, but..."

"What would you do if I wasn't here? Just sit and listen to him?"

Jeff laughed: "Probably."

Mark rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Then you talk to him. I'm not."

As the engines died down, he noticed Jeff becoming anxious. He knew he didn't want to be rude... To him, or the fan, and Mark started to feel bad about making it out to be his fault. As soon as the cabin was quiet again, the man took a breath, but Mark beat him, and Jeff to the punch.

"Hey, listen... not to be an asshole or anything, but would it be too difficult for you to lay off? We're not working, and we'd like to just relax and make it through this flight like everybody else."

The guy blinked, and Jeff did his best to hide his smile. The guy simply nodded, and opened the magazine he'd brought with him. Jeff looked over at Mark with a small smile.

"Thank you." He said.

Mark nodded at him, and actually had to fight returning a smile. He turned his gaze out the window, and after a bit, found himself giving into sleep.

_**...**_

When Mark woke up, the plane was still in the air. Everything was pretty quiet. He lifted his head, rubbing the area that had been resting on the window. He looked over. Mr. Superfan was typing away on his computer, obviously keeping his distance from the superstars. Jeff was slumped down in the seat, with large red headphones over his ears. Mark could tell by his breathing that he was asleep.

He found himself staring at him for a bit. Jeff Hardy had always been someone that Mark liked. He didn't know him very well, but he was one of the few people that Mark had always had pleasant encounters with, and that was rare. Jeff always seemed to just know how to talk to him. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. He was relieved to see that there was only an hour left on the flight.

He stretched as well as he could in the confined space. He ran through his schedule in his mind. Like Jeff, he was in vacation, but the only reason he'd chose to come to San Diego was because of a meeting with GM about the next Pay-per-view. He supposed California was a decent enough vacation spot, anyway. Regardless, he planned on spending most of his time at the hotel.

Lately, he'd become the utmost of introvert. He'd become more impatient over the years, and it was just mounting nowadays. Maybe he just really needed this vacation. His gaze was drawn as Jeff stirred in his seat. Mr. Superfan stared at him like a starving wolf at a helpless fox, and Mark couldn't help but find it creepy and a little agitating. Jeff didn't wake up, and Mark was glad for it.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and Jeff slept almost all of it. In fact, his eyes didn't open until the plane hit the runway. He yawned and stretched. He looked over at Mark, and smiled at him. Mark returned it for about half a second, then looked over at Mr. Superfan, still staring at Jeff.

It took a good half hour for the plane to come to a stop and the people to start pouring off the plane. Jeff stood and slipped his backpack on when it came his turn to go. "Well, Mark." he said. Mark couldn't but find the sound of his name in that voice pretty odd. "It was good riding with you. Maybe I'll see you around San Diego."

"Yeah, maybe."

Jeff smiled again, and headed off the plane. Mark couldn't help but notice that Mr. Superfan had somehow gotten in between him and Jeff and was following him a bit close for comfort.

Once they got off the plane, Mark stood by the baggage claim, waiting impatiently. He could no longer see Jeff, but for some reason he found himself wondering about him, and he couldn't get the fan's gaze out of his head. Finally his bag made it's lazy way down the track. He grabbed it, and started heading out toward the car rental center. The sun was going down on the California coast, and Mark was more than ready to make it to his hotel, and take a hot shower.

He turned in his reservation, and the desk, and quickly got the keys to a very nice red mustang. Being a WWE Superstar did have its perks. He walked outside, and the California air felt wonderful. He stood outside his new car for a moment, basking in the warm air, and fading sunshine. The parking lot was almost deserted. Mark assumed the day's operations must be coming to an end. Hell, it was going on 7 O'clock.

He opened the door to his car, but stopped just before climbing in. He thought he heard something. He listened, but the sound, whatever it was, had faded. He shrugged it off and sat in the car. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a cigarette pack, and lighter. Before shutting the door, he lit one and took a long, satisfying drag. As he released it, he heard something again, but this time, louder, and more pronounced. He could tell now that it was a voice. No. Voices.

He reaches out to close the door. He'd had enough of people for one day. Then, the voice returned, but this time it caught his attention. It was Jeff. He looked across the parking lot to where two black cars were parked. He couldn't very well, but there was movement. He shut the door, and started the car. He pulled the car closer to the others, looking around for any sign of what he'd heard.

He pulled around the cars, but he saw nothing. Just as he was about to pull out of the parking lot, and be on his way, he saw the movement again from the corner of his eye. He pressed the brake and put the mustang in park. He watched the car. There was movement, from the backseat. He stared for a bit, wondering if he'd let his tired mind get the best of him, and was now peeping on some kids who were too horny to wait for home. Then he watched as the man on top sat up, and his eyes widened as he recognized him: Mr. Superfan.

He watched as the man fumbled with his belt. He was rushed, his hair was a mess and his business demeanor was long gone. Then another hand shot up, and tried to push the man away. He grabbed it and pulled his lover (or victim) up, and Mark gasped when Jeff rose from the seat. Mr. Superfan placed a hungry kiss on his lips, and it took no time at all for Mark to notice what was going on. Jeff was doing everything he could to back away, but his position was confining. He shoved Jeff back down and fell on top of him.

Mark heard Jeff yell, and that was all he needed.

He jumped out of the car and rushed over. He flung the door open, and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt. He threw him out, making sure he slammed into the car beside them. He reached in and yanked Jeff out. He helped him to the car, and quickly sat him in the passenger seat. As he ran back over, he took his chance, and laid one solid, forceful punch to the man's face, knocking him out cold.

He jumped in the car, and sped away. Jeff was out of breath. Mark glanced over, but quickly looked back at the road as he noticed his shirt was ripped up, and there were hickeys all over his neck and chest. Dry tear trails were on his cheeks.

"Mark?" Jeff finally said.

Mark said nothing. Jeff knew he could hear him.

"H-How did you..?"

"I heard you. I was leaving, and I heard your voice, so I went over and..." Mark trailed off. He didn't need to bring it back up. They were both well aware of what just happened.

There was a thick silence. Mark finally broke it with a much more apathetic tone than he had meant to give: "Where do you need to go?"

Jeff looked over at him, and Mark pretended not to see his expression, which was a mixture of hurt, and confusion. HE snapped out of it, and immediately started fixing himself up. He wiped his face, and started to pull his hair up into some kind of lazy bun. He stuttered. "I-I don't know. I was supposed to meet Matt at the airport. He..." He paused to take a deep breath, trying not to talk too fast. "He set everything up for the trip."

"Can you get in touch with him?"

"I don't know where my phone is. Well, actually yeah, I do. It's in my bag, which is in ... his car."

The way Jeff said that made Mark's heart ache. Which was absolutely shocking. He reached into his pocket and handed Jeff his cell phone. He took it slowly, and looked up at Mark, still in complete shock. He just held it in his lap, and stared down at it for a bit. Mark couldn't think of anything to say. What are you supposed to say? He just watched the road, feeling like the biggest asshole.

He knew exactly where his hotel was. He'd been there plenty of times. He had a favorite room, in fact. One of the suites. So, that's where he started heading. Out of habit, more than anything.

"Mark..." When Jeff spoke he sounded a bit more composed, but his voice was shaky. "I don't know exactly what just happened to me. He just walked up on me, and before I knew it I was in a back seat... and..." He took that deep breath again, "All I know for sure is that ... if it wasn't for you... it would have been way worse. You have no idea how-"

"Anyone in my situation would have done what I did." Mark found himself feeling a bit awkward. He spoke without thought, trying to turn the attention away from him. He could really go without the 'you're my hero' speech, even if that was really what happened. Jeff sat there for a bit before speaking again: "I know you're not a people person, Mark, and I know you're not one for sappy bullshit, but really..." He looked at him intently, "Thank you..."

Mark took a breath, and gave him a short glance. "You're welcome."

Jeff smiled but only for a second, before turning on Mark's phone and dialing a number.

"Matt..? It's Jeff. No, I ... um, lost my phone at the airport... This is Mark's phone... Mark Calaway... It's... It's a long story, Matt. I just need you to come get me, and we'll talk about it,ok?"

As Jeff was talking, Mark pulled up at his hotel, and parked outside the office.

"I'm at..." He leaned down to see the sign from the window, "The Caesar Hotel... just GPS it, trust me..." He was still looking around, "It's huge."

"Suite 3." Mark informed him, quietly, and then motioned to the office, and sliding out of the car to go check in. He tried not to think of what was going on, and in his opinion, he did fairly well with making the check in seem normal, even though he felt far from it. He didn't regret what he did. Absolutely not, but now, he could never look at Jeff without thinking about it. What kind of business relationship, or hell, any kind of relationship could they have now?

Honestly, Mark knew he would feel better when Jeff was safely with his brother, and away. Of course, there was another part of him that had concern for Jeff. He wanted to make sure he was alright, and this had certainly not made him think less of him. He still liked Jeff just as much as before, and now they had another connection that Mark just couldn't understand right now.

When he made it back to the car, Jeff was off the phone. He was looking around nervously, and when Mark opened the door, he jumped so high, he nearly hit his head on the roof.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked, almost without thinking.

"I-I don't know."

Mark was doing everything he could to be sympathetic. He just wasn't a sympathetic person. He drove to the reserved parking spot outside the elevator to his room. He took a deep breath and looked over at Jeff. He spoke as kindly as he could: "Come inside. We'll get you another shirt, and you can clean up."

Jeff nodded, and followed Mark into the elevator. The ride seemed to take an eternity. Mark found his eyes wondering to the open areas of Jeff's destroyed shirt. He shook his head as still as he could and looked up at the ceiling. When the elevator, opened, he pointed the door out and handed Jeff the key. He took his bags in both hands as Jeff opened the door.

Jeff almost gasped when the door opened. The room was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were a deep red, with bright gold trim at the ceiling and floor. The curtains matched the trim, and the floor lamps looked as if they belonged in a mansion. He walked around, marveling at the place. Mark couldn't help but smile at him.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

Mark smiled. He laid his suitcase down, opened it, and pulled out a black shirt that he knew was too big for Jeff, but it was the smallest shirt he owned. He handed it to him, and lead him to the bathroom. "You can change in here." He said, "Take your time." Jeff smiled at him, and slowly closed the door.

Mark grabbed his suitcase, and put it in the bedroom. He took a deep breath and sat down on the huge, black leather couch. He was exhausted, and emotionally drained. So much for his hot shower, and nap. A part of him was ready for Jeff to go, and the situation to be over, but there was another part of him that would feel much better if Jeff didn't leave. He knew that Jeff was holding himself together well, but eventually everything would catch up with him, and God forbid, Mr. Superfan catch up with him.

Mark shook his head, and laughed a bit. He leaned down, and hung his head. "Look at yourself..." he said quietly. Jeff's protection was not his responsibility. They even barely knew each other. Of course, he had kind of dived into this situation, but what was he supposed to do? Nobody would have walked away from that, but now... what did it mean? At what point did he release himself, and start moving on from it?

As if an answer to his question, there was a knock at the door. He walked over, and opened it, and there stood Matt Hardy. Mark immediately felt awkward. Matt didn't know anything that had happened, and now he was here, in his room, picking up his little brother, who was about to walk out of the bathroom wearing Mark's shirt.

Mark nodded at him, and invited him in.

"Jeff's in the bathroom. He'll be out in a second."

"So..." Mark could tell he was trying to be polite, but a big brother is a big brother, "How did my brother end up here?"

"I think you should let Jeff tell you that."

He motioned for Matt to sit down, as Jeff walked out of the bathroom. Matt immediately noticed his wardrobe, and the polite tone fell away quickly. "Jeff? What the hell is going on?" He gave Mark an accusing look, and Jeff was instantly flustered with him.

"Matt, don't be that way."

"Well, forgive me for being a little confused."

Jeff took a breath and sat beside Matt. Mark stood awkwardly, wondering if he should give them a moment. He turned to do just that, but Jeff spoke up: "Mark, wait. I want you to be here."

Mark was a bit taken aback. He turned back around, nodded, and sat in thee matching recliner at the corner of the couch. He sighed, not sure how to react to Jeff's emotion, and Matt's looks.

"When I got on the plane, I just happened to end up sitting next to Mark. There was..." That breath was starting to break Mark's heart. "This guy beside us. He knew us. He was... a fan. When we got off the plane, I was walking outside, smoking a cigarette... and he... walked up to me, and asked me for an autograph. I felt bad..." He was starting to talk faster, "Because we had to tell him to leave us alone, and I just wanted to be polite. So I walked to his car, and... before I knew he pushed me in his back seat..."

Matt snapped his gaze to his brother. "Jeff..?"

"Matt..." Jeff decided to spare the details. Mark was looking at the floor. "If it weren't for Mark... it would have been... much worse."

Matt looked from Mark to Jeff, and simply couldn't speak. He placed his hands on his legs, and just stared at his brother. Finally he spoke: "You lost all of your stuff?"

Jeff nodded.

Matt sighed again. He wrapped his arm around his brother, and hugged him for a moment, before standing and holding his hand out to Mark. Mark shook his hand, and Matt smiled. "Thank you. I know you don't do this kind of thing, so thanks."

Mark gave him a professional smile, and nodded.

Matt looked to Jeff. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah... yeah. I'll be down in a second."

Matt gave his brother a confused look, but took the hint. He nodded to Mark, and walked out, but being the ever protective big brother, left the door open. Jeff couldn't help but smile, and shake his head. He took a deep breath, and walked over to Mark. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Mark froze, but managed to wrap one arm around Jeff's waist. Jeff held him for a moment before backing up. He looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, Jeff."

Then, with another quick smile, Jeff Hardy left Mark alone in his golden lit room.


	2. An Unexpected Call

**_Nightingale_**

_**Summary: **_Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) was almost a professional at hiding his emotions. Being alone had become the status quo, and Mark was just fine with that, but when a certain rainbow-haired warrior falls into his life, can Mark learn to let it all go, or will he push him away, just like everyone else?

_**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Call**_

The moon was high, and the stars shone brightly over San Diego. Jeff Hardy, walked out of the bathroom, and towel wrapped around his waist, and one on his hair. Matt was lying on the couch of their suite, which was no where near as entrancing as Mark's. He walked past him to the bedroom. He picked out some clothes of Matt's and started changing.

He took a deep breath, putting on someone else's clothes was just another reminder of what happened. He shuttered, and pulled the towel off of his hair. He let it fall in wet locks around his shoulders. He looked on the bed, and the first thing to catch his eye was Mark's black shirt. It was too big for him, but it was comfortable. He picked it up, and stared at it, as if it were more than a simple black T-shirt.

To Jeff, it was.

He was confused about a lot of things that had happened, but the fact that Mark had saved him was absolutely sound. Forget the details, no matter how blurry. Mark had saved him from being raped, and something about that made Jeff feel... well, he really didn't know. Mark had always been polite enough, or at least indifferent to him, but for some reason, of all the people, he was the last person Jeff would even imagine to care. Mark had said that anyone would do the same thing, but Jeff didn't believe that at all. He knew people, and people don't put themselves in harm's way for someone they barely know.

...but Mark had.

He shook his head and sat down on the bed, almost without noticing he was now hugging the shirt. He leaned back on the wall, and closed his eyes. He felt so incredibly drained and he could've fallen asleep right there, but he managed to lift back up. He didn't want to sleep. He was scared of the dreams he might have. He shrugged and slipped Mark's shirt back on.

When he walked out of the room, Matt looked up at him, and sat up. He noticed immediately that he was still wearing the black shirt, but decided it wasn't the time to ask.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." Jeff sat down beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. I want to forget it ever happened."

"You can't bottle this up, Jeff."

He knew his brother was right, but he was definitely the type to do so. He was embarrassed. Why? He wasn't sure. Of course, he could talk to anyone, it would be his brother. "I just feel... like an idiot."

"What? Why?"

"Just if... I hadn't gone to his car. If I hadn't talked to him on the plane. I shouldn't have went on the plane alone in the first place. I just..."

"Jeff." Matt placed a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't ask for this. You didn't do anything wrong. If anything you were being too good of a person. It's not your fault that he took advantage of that."

Jeff took a shaky breath, and rubbed his neck, just knowing it wouldn't take the purple marks away. "I know...If it wasn't for Mark..." Saying his name caused Jeff to trail off.

"He saved you. Actually, I was going to ask you about that."

"What do you mean?"

"You at beside him on the plane?"

"Yeah. Just happened to get seats beside each other."

"How did he find you when..?"

"All he said was that he heard me. He must have been in the same parking lot."

Matt looked at the floor thoughtfully. Then, an involuntary chuckle came from him. Jeff looked over, but couldn't help smiling. "What?" He asked.

Jeff's tone and smile caused Matt to start a full on giggle. "Of all people!"

It was Jeff's turn to laugh, and before the Hardy brothers knew it, they were laughing together like they had all their lives. Jeff leaned back on the couch, and took a deep breath, finally silencing himself. Matt looked up at the ceiling. Jeff was so grateful to him. He always had a way of bringing a glow to every situation, and it had really helped him get through some things he didn't think he would be able to handle otherwise.

Then he spoke, really in an effort to keep the conversation going in a positive direction: "Why did you leave the door open at Mark's suite?"

"I figured you were right behind me."

"Yeah right, Matthew. Do you really think he was going to hurt me after he just did that for me?"

"Actually, no. That wasn't really my concern."

"Then what was?"

Matt kind of looked away. "I'm not trying to upset you or anything, but I didn't want you to get some kind of nightingale syndrome and end up kissing him or something."

If anyone else had accused Jeff of such a thing, he probably would've lost his mind, but he was wise enough, and close enough with Matt to know that that was something he could absolutely see himself doing, but with Mark... something was different.

"I don't know. I don't think I feel that way about him."

"Think?"

Jeff smiled. "I've barely said ten things to the guy."

"That's true."

"But hey, I don't think you've ever managed to get a hi out to Evan."

"Let's not talk about that right now."

"Matt, really. It's not that hard."

"Maybe at first, but now? I'm just a weirdo, at this point."

"Liking someone doesn't make you a weirdo."

"It does when you've never really talked to them."

Jeff smirked, and stood, walking toward the adjacent kitchen to make some coffee. "I still say you should just ask for his number."

Matt stood, and followed, obviously getting flustered by his brother's teasing. "Oh hi! I'm Matt! I've had a crush on you for a year, but I'm too pussy to even speak to you. Can I have your number so I can stalk you some more? No? Gothcha..."

Jeff laughed at him, as he pulled the coffee from the shelf. "You worry too much."

_**...**_

Mark sat alone in his room. He stared out the huge bay window to the balcony. After a moment he stood, and walked out. He was close the ocean, and the breeze was gusty and warm. He leaned on the railing and looked out at the city. It was so full, and cramped. Even though he had a whole suite to himself, he still felt claustrophobic. He took a deep breath, and the fresh air actually helped his mood.

The events of the day were slowly working their way to the back of his mind, but for some reason, Jeff Hardy and is well being were not. Something was just off, and Mark felt it in the air. Something about Mr. Superfan just didn't seem that easy to get rid off. He walked back inside, and into the kitchen. He pulled out a beer, and opened it. He headed back out to the balcony, sat down and lit a cigarette.

He remembered Jeff said he smoked.

He took a drink, and puffed the cigarette slowly. At least he was relaxed. He had the time off work to shake all of the stress, cold beer, plenty of cigarettes... he turned his head and look in the huge, vacant suite ... and privacy. Mark grimaced as he realized he didn't find that idea as nice as he once had. He looked back down as a car slowly cruised by under his balcony. It was a deep purple, with neon green lights underneath.

Almost like Jeff's hair.

He finished off the beer in a few gulps, and tossed the empty bottle into the small trash can at the corner of the balcony. He looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, but the stars We're dom, thanks to the city , Mark didn't care either way. He didn't go on vacation for stars. He finished his cigarette, and headed back inside.

He walked to the bathroom, to rum a hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub. He started the water and made sure it was very hot. His muscles needed it. He turned, and stripped off his shirt. He tossed it on the ground, and when it landed, his eyes were drawn to the trashcan, and in it there was a ball of light blue fabric.

Jeff's shirt.

Mark shook his head, frustrated. Why was everything coming back to Jeff? He threw his hands up in the air, and decided it must be because of what happened.

Once it was full, he slipped into his bath. The water felt as if it washed away all the frustration of the day, but one thing it couldn't get rid of was the thought of Jeff. He took a deep breath.

"Just give it some time..."

**_..._**

When Jeff awoke, the light was shining through the light curtains. He snuggled into the large fluffy bed, and tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright. He turned away from the window, and slid his hand under his pillow, in search for his phone. It took him about 5 seconds to realize he wasn't going to find it. A stiff reminder, first thing in the morning.

After a moment of stretching, and debating, he rolled out of bed, and headed into the kitchen. Matt was nowhere to be found, as usual. It was far too early for him, especially on vacation. He made some coffee, and poured himself a large cup. He walked out to the balcony, and sat down to a cigarette. The day was already bright and the breeze felt perfect. He looked down on the table to see Matt's phone lying on it. He rolled his eyes. Typical Matt Hardy.

He turned his attention to the bright blue sky, enjoying his cigarette, and coffee, and was slowly starting to feel more like himself.

He jumped when Matt's phone started vibrating on the table. He laughed at himself for being so jumpy, and picked it up, but when his eyes read the name on the phone, his heart stopped.

It read: Jeffery

His phone. It was Jeff's phone calling Matt. It rang two more times as Jeff sat, panicking, wondering what to do. Finally, he knew he couldn't just ignore it. He pressed the green answer button and pressed the phone to his ear. He said nothing. He heard nothing. Finally he managed up enough courage to say: "Hello?"

There was a beep, and Jeff looked down at the phone. They'd hung up.

He sat Matt's phone on the table, and rushed into his brother's room. Matt was sleeping soundly, his head turned towards the door. Jeff dropped down to his knees beside him, and shook his shoulder hard.

"Matt! Matt, wake up!"

Matt stirred almost instantly, but he was still delirious with sleep. "Wha..? What? Jeff?"

"Matt, someone just called your phone."

"Tell them to call back later..."

"No, they called from my phone. I lost it in that guy's car, Matt! What if it was him?"

Matt sat up, trying desperately to be awake enough to process what his brother just told him. "Your phone..?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

Jeff didn't answer, he knew he'd heard. He stood, and started pacing the room. Matt thought for a moment. "Jeff, just call and have the service turned off."

"He'll still have your number. Everyone in my phone!"

"Did you answer it?"

"Yes, they just hung up when I said 'hello'."

"How do you know it was him?"

"I mean... I don't know that for sure, but... I just feel it."

Matt stood, and walked over to his brother. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Jeff."

"Calm down? Matt! How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Jeff, use my phone, call Verizon and cut your service off. In fact, report it stolen."

Jeff took a frustrated breath, and walked out. He didn't want to feel upset with Matt, but the mounting emotion just needed a target. He walked back out to the balcony, and grabbed the phone. He started to look up the number to cut off his phone, but the emotion started to rise in him. His eyes became blurry with tears and he sat the phone down.

He stood, and rushed into his bedroom. He changed his clothes quickly. He started brushing his hair, when Matt walked in.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I just need ... some fresh air."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Matt, I'll be fine. I just need some time, ok?"

Matt was obviously skeptical, but he knew there was no way to convince Jeff otherwise. He sighed and leaned against the door, as Jeff grabbed his wallet, and other accessories.

"Where are the keys to the car?" He asked.

"So, you're taking the car?"

"Matt... not today."

Matt took another deep sigh, and pointed to the keys lying on the kitchen counter. Jeff walked over and grabbed them, and headed for the door. "Jeff?" Matt called.

He turned around.

"Be careful, ok? And here..." He jogged to the balcony and back inside. "Take my phone. Call the hotel if you need me."

Jeff smiled at his brother and nodded. "Don't wait up." He shut the door.

"Don't wait up?" Matt repeated, "Don't worry, Jeffery... don't worry." He plopped down on the couch in a huff.

_**...**_

Mark had been up for hours. His eyes had opened at about 8 O'clock and that was it. He was up. He was just kind of moping around, trying to decide what to do for the day. As he was unpacking his suitcase, he came across his swimming trunks, and decided that a nice swim was a good idea. He grabbed them and was heading for the bathroom to change when a knock came from his door.

Room service, no doubt.

He tossed the trunks into the bathroom, and headed to the door. When he opened it, he froze. Jeff looked up at him with an embarrassed smile.

"Hey..." he said quietly.

"Hi.." Mark said confused, "What are you doing here?" Mark didn't realize how that sounded.

Jeff sort of blushed and sighed. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened. I had some questions."

Mark nodded and moved out of the way of the door. Jeff walked in. Mark motioned for him to sit down and then walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want a beer?" He asked.

Jeff shook his head. "No thanks. Still a little early for me."

"No such thing." Mark walked in the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He walked back and sat in the recliner. He handed Jeff one, who opened it and started drinking without protest.

"I just wanted to ask you... why you did what you did?"

"What do you mean why? What? Would you expect me to just walk away from that?"

"Well, I don't know. You could have. You could have driven away, and just left it alone, but you didn't. I just want to know..."

Mark cut him off: "Look, Jeff. I might like people... yeah, I'm a private person. I get that... but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to look the other way when someone gets hurt. You're a good kid, Jeff. I wasn't going to leave you to that guy. God knows what would've happened after he was done! No one would leave you there. I'm not heartless."

"No!" Jeff realized he must sound so rude, "I'm not saying you are. I'm just ... I don't know. I'm still a little fucked up about it, I guess." He took a big drink of the beer. "I don't know why I'd be hostile with you."

Mark just kind of stared at him. He could see in Jeff's face that he was thinking of something, and Mark got this sinking feeling that there was something he wasn't telling him.

"Did something else happen?"

Jeff looked at him. Damn, was he made of glass? "Actually..." Jeff pulled out Matt's phone and stared at it. "This is Matt's phone. This morning, when I was sitting outside, my phone called Matt. I answered it, but they hung up without saying anything."

"Did you say anything?"

"I said hello."

Mark thought. Why would he call Matt's phone? Assuming it was Mr. Superfan, and someone else... but if it was someone else, why would they just hang up? A thief isn't going to call the owner or friend of and give themselves away. That wouldn't make much sense. It had to be him.

Why, though?

Then, an idea came to his mind. What if he was calling to confirm that Jeff was with Matt? He had the fortune of Jeff answering the phone, so he didn't have to speak... but surely he would've known they would find it odd. Jeff would obviously know his phone was missing, and exactly where he lost it. None of it made sense.

"Mark?"

He looked up.

"What are you thinking about?"

Mark realized he must have been just staring at the floor. "I'm wondering why he would call Matt's phone. If it was him. It would be apparent that it was him, no question. Why would he just call like it was nothing?"

"Maybe he's just fucking crazy." He took another swig of the beer.

"That's already been established."

Jeff leaned back on the couch and stared at the half empty beer bottle in his hand. It was kind of just now hitting him that he had jumped in the car and drove straight here, walked up and knocked on his door like they were the best of friends. He suddenly felt very embarrassed, and stood quickly, sitting his beer on the table. "Well, I better go."

Mark stood with him, and gave him a look. He wasn't acting right. The Jeff Hardy he'd always seen was calm, cool, and charming. Now, he was jumpy, fast talking, and paranoid. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

Jeff nodded. "I will be. I'm sorry I just barged in here. I should really leave you alone. You've done more than enough for me."

"You're not bothering me." The statement just kind of fell out of his mouth.

Jeff smiled at him. "I should really get going. Thank you again."

Mark nodded at him, and showed him to the door. "Be careful." He said as Jeff stepped out the door.

All Jeff did was nod, and then walked down the hallway. Mark slowly shut the door.

**_..._**

Matt was practically pacing. He had no idea where Jeff had gone, no clue when he'd return, and not to mention, no phone to occupy him. He walked out onto the balcony and sat down, watching the street for the car. He was worried... about a lot of things. Jeff was very mature, and had always handled situations well, but nothing like this had ever happened to him. Hell, not even close to him. To Matt, this was going to be totally unpredictable, and that was scary to him.

He wondered about Mark. Was he really just an innocent bystander turned hero, or was there more to it? Jeff had told him the parking lot was almost empty. He really happened to be one of six cars in an airport parking lot? Oddly convenient. The again, he probably shouldn't think badly of Jeff's savior. If it wasn't for Mark, his little brother would've been raped in the back of a car at the airport. Shit, what did happen was bad enough.

His eyes caught movement on the street, and he smiled when he saw that it was Jeff, pulling in the parking lot. He rushed inside and waited. When Jeff came in, he gave him a look. "Where did you go?" he asked.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Matt, I'm fine."

"Jeff... I'm just worried. You just ran off."

"I went to Mark's."

"Mark's? Why?"

"I just wanted to ask him about what happened... and let him know about this morning."

"Why does he need to know about that?"

"That guy knew both of us, Matt. I know he recognized him at the car. If this guy is still out there looking for me, or whatever he's doing, Mark isn't out of the situation."

Matt knew he was right, but his previous thoughts were still buzzing around his head. "Are you sure it's safe for you to go over there by yourself?"

"To Mark's? Matt, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. I'm just saying, you don't really know him."

"And?" Matt could tell he'd struck a nerve, and the fight was about to ensue, "He had plenty of opportunity to fucking rape me! He had me in his car, his hotel room... I was even in his fucking bathroom, and he didn't even look at me wrong, and now you're questioning him? What the hell, Matthew?"

"Jeff... I didn't mean it like that. Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic. A day ago, I didn't think anything of anyone, and now I can't even walk down the street without thinking people are picking me apart..." He was starting to breath heavy, and his eyes were welling with tears, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself a bit, "But I don't feel that way about Mark. Please, Matt, I don't want you to."

Matt nodded and hugged his brother. "It's ok, Jeff. I don't think that, I promise. I'm just worried about you."

Jeff pulled back and gave him a half-hearted smiled. "I know, but I'll be ok. I'm sorry I snapped. It's all just ... fresh."

Matt nodded again. "Let's go do something fun. Get your mind of this shit. Let's go to the beach."

Jeff smiled brightly now, loving his brother more than ever. They were on vacation, after all.

"Let's."


	3. Awkward Conversation

**_Nightingale_**

_**Summary: **_Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) was almost a professional at hiding his emotions. Being alone had become the status quo, and Mark was just fine with that, but when a certain rainbow-haired warrior falls into his life, can Mark learn to let it all go, or will he push him away, just like everyone else?

_**Chapter 3: Awkward Conversation**_

Jeff found himself feeling more and more relaxed, just getting ready to go to the beach with Matt. In fact, his mood had become rather playful. He packed up a bag, and sat by the door, then headed in the other room to find Matt.

"Hey." He said.

Matt acknowledged him with a wave.

"Hey, I was thinking... Why don't we invite someone else?"

"Like who?"

Jeff laughed. "I was thinking along the lines of ... Evan."

"Evan?" Matt's head snapped up. "And just how do you plan on getting a hold of Evan? How do you even know if he's in San Diego?"

"I don't, but we are friends on Facebook..." He held up Matt's phone. "...and I can always send him a message."

Matt snatched his phone away from his little brother. "No, not today..."

Jeff snatched it back, and jumped back from him before he could swipe it away. "And why not? What's wrong with today?"

"Come on, Jeff. We're not little kids anymore..."

"Exactly, and if you like him, at least spend some time with him. I'm going to ask."

"Jeff..!"

"Calm down, we don't even know if he's in the same state. I'm just going to see what he's up to."

Matt scoffed and turned around, knowing Jeff wasn't going to let it go. He regretted ever telling him about his feelings for Evan. Ever since, he'd done nothing but push it. Of course, if Matt wasn't so ridiculous about the whole thing, maybe he wouldn't have to push anything. Just, when it came to Evan, Matt was stone. He couldn't even muster the courage to say hi, let alone anything passed that.

He finished packing his bag, and pushed by Jeff, who was intently typing away on the phone. He placed it beside the bag by the door and headed out to the balcony for some air, hoping to put some distance between him and his persistent little brother. Unfortunately, Jeff followed right behind, and lit a cigarette.

"Any luck?" Matt asked, half sarcastic, half serious.

"He'd typing, actually."

A lump formed in Matt's throat already. "Jeff, I..."

"Matt, you're over complicating it. It's not a date. You're not obligated to get anywhere with him. Just spend time with him. I know you want to."

"Well, of course, but come on, Jeffery... I can't even speak to the boy!"

"You'll have to get over that sooner or later if you don't want to be his stalker forever."

"I'm not a stalker."

"Shit, not yet..."

Matt took a breath to respond, but Jeff hushed him excitedly.

"He said he's getting on a plane to San Diego right now! He'll be here tonight... Oh, and he's glad I messaged because he had no one to hang out with." He winked at his brother, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How about I invite him for night swimming and drinks here afterward?"

"And don't you think it will be kind of awkward being just the three of us?"

Jeff knew that Matt was just trying to weasel his way out of it, but he did have a point. There was no way he was going to hook the two of them up while looking like a third wheel. Evan was really soft spoken, and proper. No way he'd leave Jeff alone. Then an idea popped in his head, and he smirked at his older brother. "I'll just invite Mark."

"Mark? You've got to be kidding me. No way he'd come."

"He might. When I went over there earlier, he was just there alone. Surely, he'd appreciate an invitation."

"I think you're forgetting who were talking about, here. _The Undertaker. _Remember? What makes you think he wants to come playing around with The Hardy Boys plus one?"

"He might. He might not. I think we should still ask him."

"You know, Jeff..." Matt trailed, picking his words carefully, "You know you don't really owe him anything, right?"

"What? No... I know that. He's just someone else to come, ya know?"

"I'm just making sure. Now, to get a hold of him...I don't have his number."

"I'd be confused if you did."

"You could call the hotel."

Jeff nodded and immediately started typing away on the phone, looking for the number. He dialed it as soon as he located it. The operator patched him over to Suite 3, and when it started to ring, Jeff noticed that he felt a little nervous. He found it confusing. He wasn't asking him on a date or anything... but what if sounded that way? What if he was offended by the whole thing? What if..?

"Hello?"

Jeff froze, but quickly regained himself: "Mark?"

"Yes. Jeff?"

"Yeah, it's me... um, I was just wondering, if you were free tonight? We're hooking up with Evan Bourne at the Mission Beach at about 7 or 8, and then we're coming back here for drinks... and I just thought maybe you'd like to join us?"

There was a long pause on the phone, and Jeff held his breath, wondering if he'd just made a total ass of himself for even thinking he'd be interested. The Mark spoke again: "Just the three of you?"

"Yeah, just us."

"I don't see why not. I'll meet you at Mission Beach at... what? 7:30?"

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you then." He hung up the phone quickly so he could actually take a full breath.

It was only when Matt started laughing behind him, that Jeff realized he'd heard the whole conversation. "Just someone else to come, right?" Matt asked, still giggling.

"Oh, shut up. At least I can actually ask someone to come out with me."

"That's not normally very difficult if you don't like the person."

Jeff rolled his eyes, and grabbed the keys. "Let's go get something to eat. We have some time to kill."

_**...**_

Mark stared at the phone for a bit after he hung it up. Had he really just agreed to that? Swimming, and drinks? With Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Evan Bourne? What had he gotten himself into? The fucked up thing was that it actually sounded like a nice time, but Mark hadn't been out at a something like that in... shit, he couldn't even remember when.

He took a deep breath, and looked down at his watch. It was almost 2 O'clock. He stood, and started getting things together for the night. He really didn't plan on drinking that much, or staying the night, but he still found himself packing for it. Better to be prepared, he thought. He found himself feeling amused. He'd come on this vacation with the complete intention of staying in the is room for two weeks and enjoying the solitude. Now, he found himself packing for a night out with three of the most unlikely people.

Before yesterday, he'd barely spoken to Jeff, or Matt, and he'd actually never had a conversation with Evan, at all...

Then he pulls off the World's Most Awkward Rescue... and ended up invited to a party. What the fuck?

He sat his bag on the counter, and walked out to the balcony for a much needed smoke. He sat down, and lit one. His mind was kind of racing, and he felt very apprehensive. He knew the whole situation was going to be awkward for him, but, for some reason, he found the idea of being rude to Jeff worse in his mind, and that made him question: Why would Jeff invite him out like that in first place?

He wondered if Jeff felt a need to be around him thanks to what happened. That thought bothered him. If Jeff wanted to be around him, he didn't want it to be because he needed a bodyguard. Of course, why would he need that with his brother there? Then again, Mark surely didn't make a sincere friend, did he? He shook his head at the thought. The whole situation was just a mystery to him, but he figured there was no harm in going. He could always just leave if he wanted to.

He finished off his cigarette, and put it out in the ashtray. He leaned back in the chair and stared at the sky. It was bright, and clear, and the air was very warm. The perfect setting to go swimming, actually. He actually found himself feeling excited, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He scoffed at himself. "You know better than this..."

Mark had learned a long time ago, that investing feelings in anything was pointless. Whether it be love, friendships, business... anything you could loose, might as well pretend it's already gone. You always ended up fucked over in the end, anyway. It was inevitable. He felt bad for innocent people, like the Hardy Boys, and Evan. The ones that hadn't figured it out yet. What Mark would give to be that naive again.

His mind started to wonder back to that time. Before he'd lost all his interest in people, or relationships. In fact, back then, he had believed in love. Well, it wasn't exactly fair to say he didn't believe in love now. He did. He just didn't trust it, and saw it as a pointless, one-way street to pain. Fuck that. Been there, done it. He found himself starting to question appearing at the beach, but he knew deep down, he was making himself feel that way. Choosing to.

He stood and walked back inside, and decided a hot shower might do him some good.

_**...**_

Jeff watched the buildings going by the window, taking in all San Diego had to offer. Finally, the emotion had subsided, and he was ready to enjoy his vacation. Matt had called and had his service to his phone disconnected, and after lunch, they were going to get him a new one. He was excited and feeling more energetic but the minuet.

Matt, however, did not share his bright mood.

"Matt, what's wrong? You should be excited. You've never been this way before."

Matt sighed. "I know... it's ridiculous. Some stupid... romantic comedy shit."

Jeff couldn't help but giggle. "Matt, this isn't the silver screen. What's so hard about talking to him?"

"I don't know, Jeff. It's just... him. Everything about him. They way he carries himself, the way he speaks. I don't know him like I want to, but whenever I look at him, I feel like he's an old friend that I just respect far too much to even say hi to."

Jeff gave his brother a sympathetic smile, and touched his arm. "That's why I invited him. Maybe in a more intimate situation, you'll feel more relaxed, and you can get to know him. Just take a deep breath, and relax. What's the worse thing that could happen?"

"Hey, never ask that. You just might get an answer."

Jeff shrugged, and looked back to the window, as Matt pulled into the restaurant. "I think you need to lighten up. I think Evan will like you."

"And if he doesn't?" Matt looked sincerely worried as he put the car into park.

Jeff looked at him. "Then it's not the end of the world. Even if it hurts for a while, I think it's worth the try."

Matt sighed, and gave his brother a nervous smile.

**_..._**

Mark sat in the mustang at the public parking lot, just across the highway from the beach. He smoked a cigarette, and stared at the sinking sun. He looked down at his watch. He was a bout 15 minuets early, but he liked to be early to everything. He took a long drag of the cigarette, and watched the smoke twist and turn, dancing in the air.

He wasn't too proud to admit to himself that he was nervous. It had been a long time since he'd gone to a social event like this. At least, one he wasn't forced to go to, by career obligation. He flicked his cigarette butt out the window, grabbed his bag, and got out.

He turned to lock his car, and the first thing he saw was Jeff Hardy standing by his passenger door.

"Hey." He said.

Mark gave him a polite smile. "You just pop up, don't you?"

Jeff laughed: "I saw you smoking. We parked right over there."

Mark saw Matt headed up behind Jeff, carrying several things. Mark noticed they were missing one member of their party, but he didn't really care enough to ask. They all headed down to the water, and Mark was surprised at how easily it was to just be around the Hardy brothers. They were talking and laughing among themselves, just kind of allowing Mark to be part of it. They were such interesting creatures.

Mark laid out his beach towel, and threw all of his stuff down on it. Jeff set himself up right beside him. He watched him as he sat down and lit a cigarette. He held an unlit one out to Mark. "Need one?" He asked, as Mark sat down.

"No, I have some." He held up his own pack, and pulled one out.

"I really need to quit smoking."

Mark half laughed, half scoffed. "I gave up that pipe dream a long time ago."

Jeff laughed. "It's always possible."

"You have to want it." Mark took a long drag.

Jeff watched him. He was so distant, but he felt the effort he was putting in, and he felt proud of him. However, he couldn't help but asking: "Mark, why did you come out here tonight?"

Mark looked over at him, but honestly couldn't think of a decent answer to the question. So he returned with one of his own: "Why did you invite me?"

Jeff laughed at Mark's ability to turn the tables. He took another puff of his cigarette, and thought of his own answer. "Well... a few reasons, really..." He looked up at Matt, who was setting up an umbrella, and trying to make everything perfect. "I invited Evan Bourne out here tonight because Matt really likes him. He's nervous. I want to help them actually get somewhere with each other, and I needed someone to be with me, so they could have some time."

Mark looked away. He felt kind of annoyed by that. He didn't really care to come out of his comfort zone just to be a space filler.

"But also..." It was as if Jeff read his thoughts, "I wanted to invite you, because I'd like to get to know you better. I don't think I've ever seen you in a social situation."

"I don't get out much."

"Why not?"

Mark looked over at him, doing his best not to be annoyed by the conversation. Well, he really wasn't annoyed. He appreciated the time Jeff was taking to get to know him. It was certainly more than anyone else had ever done. He was bothered by the fact that the questions were unanswerable, or at least he didn't know how to put the feelings into words, but he decided to try.

"I just find it pointless."

"So, you think this is pointless?"

"In the long run? Yes."

"But why does that matter?"

Mark put his cigarette out in the sand. "Why does what matter?"

"Doing a pointless thing. Not everything in life has to have a point."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Not everything does."

Mark looked over at Jeff who smiled at him before turning gaze to the ocean, and the gorgeous rays of the sun desperately trying to cheat it's setting. Mark was stuck on the way the golden light was illuminating the contours of Jeff's face. The way it changed the color of his eyes, and his hair. He watched his chest lift and sink as he sat thoughtfully.

Then he turned and looked at Mark, who didn't try to hide the fact he was looking at him.

Jeff laughed a bit. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Mark turned quickly, feeling a bit too comfortable in a situation that he would normally never put himself in. He stood up and brushed the bit of the sand on him.

Jeff stood with him, but before anything could be said, Matt rushed over to them. He looked very frazzled, and Jeff smiled when he saw him, because he knew the cause of his look. "I just saw him park, Jeff."

Mark couldn't but laugh at his panicky demeanor. "You've got it bad, don't you?"

Matt just looked at him, and took a deep breath. Jeff placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine. Do you want me to meet him?"

Matt nodded and headed back over to his little spot on the dimming beach to make sure it was all perfect.

Mark watched Jeff as he walked. He found his eyes noticing the smallest details. The way the bottom of his shirt fell around his belt. The sway of his hair as he walked. Just his air was enough to make Mark give him a second, and third, look. He watched him, and he made his way across the highway to meet Evan.

He shook his head, and turned. He took off his shoes and sat them by his towel. He walked down to the water, and once he got to the edge, he took a huge lungful of the sea air. As he was releasing the breath, Matt walked up beside him. Mark looked down at him. He was almost visibly shaking.

"You gonna pass out?"

"I hope not."

"You're just freaking yourself out. What's there to be afraid of?"

"I don't know." Matt couldn't believe who he was talking to, "Rejection, I guess. Humiliating myself."

Mark heard the voices of Jeff and Evan talking behind him, but he didn't turn around. "Word of advice?"

Matt looked over at him.

"Calm down."

"Yeah." Matt said with a nervous laugh, "Right."

Just as the word left his mouth, Jeff and Evan were on them. Matt went white, and Jeff was trying to make the situation flow. "Evan, you know Mark." He motion towards him, and Mark nodded. Evan smiled and returned it and then looked to Matt. He looked right in his eyes, and Mark really thought he was going to pass out.

"And this is Matt."

"Yeah, we've met a few times. It's good to see you."

Moment of truth. Jeff waited anxiously for Matt to respond to him. He held his breath. Then, like a dam breaking, Matt spoke: "Yeah, it's good to see you too."

Evan smiled brightly, and Jeff mirrored it, feeling very proud of his brother.

"Well.." Jeff said, clapping his hands together, "Let's go swimming!"

Evan laughed. "Yes! I've been waiting all day!" He reached down, and pulled his shirt over his head. Mark thought Matt was going to have a heart attack. They all got down to their swimming gear.

Jeff and Evan were hitting it off well. Jeff was doing his best to add the other two into the conversation, but Mark was just a bit too uninterested, and Matt was a bit too nervous. They all got in the water, and the environment started to relax a bit. Jeff and Evan swam together, with Mark standing close to Jeff. Matt was a little bit behind.

Jeff looked over and noticed Evan looking down at the water with sad eyes. "What is it?" Jeff asked.

Mark watched them.

"Oh..." Evan smiled politely. "It's just... I don't think Matt likes me very much."

"Oh, that's not true. He's just shy."

Evan nodded. Mark looked up and saw a large wave heading for them. He was so much taller than the others, and they were inches away from not being able to stand. "Hey, watch out." He said. The two looked, just in time to brace, but when the wave hit them, they were sent twirling. Mark reached forward, on impulse and snatched Jeff right out of the water. He turned and let the wave rush around his back.

When it had gone, he looked to see Evan pop out of the water, close to Matt, taking a huge breath. Matt rushed over to help him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, helping him to his feet. Evan started laughing: "I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You could've been hurt." As he spoke, Matt noticed his hands were still on Evan's arms. He dropped them quickly. Evan smiled up at him, and Matt returned it.

"Um, Mark?"

Mark was pulled from watching the scene in front of him to realize he was still holding Jeff, bridal style, above the water. He sat him down so fast, he almost dropped him. "Sorry."

"No, thank you."

Mark was getting used to hearing that from Jeff. He started to think he should avoid doing things like that. He didn't know what kind of creepy vibe he must be giving off. Of course, his body had responded far more than his mind. He was actually starting to feel like Jeff's bodyguard.

Jeff started to laugh. "I should stay away from you. Crazy things happen."

Mark gave him a look, not sure if he should be amused or offended. Jeff just stared up at him for a moment. Long enough to make Mark feel awkward. He broke his gaze and looked up at the sky. The stars were starting to get bright. It was then he noticed the voices in the background. He turned to see Matt and Evan, sitting beside each other on the beach at the edge of the water.

"Looks like you got what you wanted."

Jeff had already noticed, and was smiling at them. "It's what I wanted for Matt. Hopefully it will work out for him."

Mark gave that familiar grunt of disapproval.

"What is it?"

Mark was officially annoyed with the questions. "It doesn't work out for anybody."

"Are you always so cynical?"

"Are you always so prying?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you, Mark."

Mark started heading back for the beach. Jeff followed. Mark was trying his best not to loose his temper. In fact, he just made the decision it was probably time for him to go. "I'm just not an easy person to know."

As as the got in about knee deep water, Jeff grabbed his arm, and stopped him. "What's so wrong with someone trying?"

Mark closed his eyes, and turned back toward the beach. He wanted to be polite. Jeff wasn't doing anything wrong. In fact, he was being more personable with him than anyone Mark had ever known. The problem was that Jeff was diving into places Mark hadn't been for a long time, and he simply didn't want to talk about it. He was trying to think of something to say that would get his point across without being an asshole, but what finally came out was just an honest question: "Why do you even want to?"

Jeff looked down. He wasn't sure how to answer that at all. Honestly, he didn't even know the answer. He looked at Mark, and simply shrugged. "I don't know. I just think you're a decent person. I didn't think it would be a problem to try and be a friend to you."

Mark took a breath to respond, but Matt's voice rang from the beach: "Jeff, come on! Let's go to the hotel, it's getting cold out here."

Jeff nodded and waved to him. He looked back at Mark and gave him a lighthearted smile. "I'm sorry. I'm not try to smother you, or ask anything personal."

Mark shook his head, and found himself being rather honest: "No. It's not you. I'm not an open person."

"I know." Jeff said and then started walking back towards the beach.


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

**_Nightingale_**

_**Summary: **_Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) was almost a professional at hiding his emotions. Being alone had become the status quo, and Mark was just fine with that, but when a certain rainbow-haired warrior falls into his life, can Mark learn to let it all go, or will he push him away, just like everyone else?

_**Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard**_

Matt walked with Evan to the beach. Evan sat down, and looked up at the sky. He embraced the sky, and adored the stars. He was happy to be there. He felt so relaxed, and energized at the same time. Like he was at a party. He noticed Matt standing awkwardly beside him. That feeling came back over him that Matt didn't real care for him. He remembered what Jeff had said, and decided he would hope for that.

"Sit down." He invited.

Matt looked down slowly, but sat down quickly.

Evan couldn't help but laugh. He then looked down, and noticed Mark sitting Jeff in the water. He tilted his head, and smiled at them. "So, what's up with them?"

"Hell if I know."

"What do you mean? They act like they like each other."

"I don't know. I'm scared my brother might be thinking a little too deep."

"What do you mean?"

Matt took a breath to answer, but he stopped when he realized he was about to spill a very personal issue that wasn't exactly over for everyone but him.

Evan noticed Matt's hesitance to answer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no It's just... Jeff's business really."

Evan nodded, understanding completely. "But you think Jeff likes him?"

"I think... he thinks he like him."

Evan laughed. "No such thing. If you _think _you like someone, then you obviously have something for them, or you wouldn't wonder."

Matt nodded. That made sense. Shit, he knew he liked Evan just by watching from afar. He fell silent, suddenly realizing he as having an actual conversation with Evan Bourne! A feeling of dread, and embarrassment came over him. He knew there was no way he had been watching his words close enough.

Evan immediately noticed Matt's tension, and started to feel embarrassed himself. He had always thought well of Matt, but for some reason they never had the opportunity to really meet, and now look at them. He was happy for the change, and it was showing in his face. They shared a silent moment, just staring at each other.

Matt noticed this, and looked at him. Their eyes met, and Matt froze. Neither of them looked away. Evan smiled, and Matt returned it. All the apprehension fell away, and suddenly Matt felt no fear.

Then suddenly, a breeze rolled by them, and Evan couldn't help but shudder. "Are you cold?" Matt asked impulsively.

Evan laughed nervously, and looked away. He felt bad for ruining the moment. "Yeah, a little."

Something came over Matt in that moment. While looking at Evan, his nerves fell away, and he started to feel like he could approach him like anyone else. Well, Evan was far from just anyone else to Matt Hardy, but he was feeling closer to Evan every second they sat beside each other. He could feel the sparks flying between them, and by the way Evan was leaning slightly towards him, he knew he felt it too. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" Matt's voice had a charming hint of mischief, and it made Evan blush.

"Um..." He smiled from ear to ear, "Yeah. That sounds great."

Matt smirked at him, and then stood. "Jeff, come on! Let's go to the hotel, it's getting cold out here."

He watched as Jeff waved in response. He turned around and offered Evan his hand. "Shall we?"

_**...**_

On the way back to the hotel, Matt and Jeff's mood had completely switched. Mark, and Evan were following them in their own cars. Matt pretended not to notice that Jeff had to convince Mark to do so. Matt was so far in the clouds, he almost didn't notice Jeff's sullen mood, but as they were going, the quiet car ride started to bare on him.

"Are you ok?"

Jeff sighed. "I'm fine. I just... I don't know. You seem happy, though."

"I am. I think there's a spark there, and I feel more comfortable from that 15 minuets with him, than I thought I would in the whole 2 weeks. I feel wonderful."

"Well, that's good." Jeff really didn't mean to sound so distracted.

"Come on, Jeff. What's up? Did you and Mark have an argument?"

Jeff laughed a bit. "Oh, don't be so juvenile."

Matt laughed, but tried to sound serious. "For real, though. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Matt. I was just trying to talk to him, and he's just... shutting me out. I thought I could make friends with him, and try to have some kind of relationship with him. I mean, he probably saved my life. I _want _to know him, but he's so..." He let his hands fall to his lap. "Stubborn."

Matt was quiet for a second, thinking of what his brother had said. He chose his words carefully: "Jeff, I think you're taking it all too personally."

"How so?"

"I'll be the first to admit, Mark did a wonderful thing for you. He really did. I could spend the rest of my life thanking him, and it would never be enough... but just because that happened, it doesn't mean you two have to suddenly be best friends. Shit, you aren't even obligated to talk to each other ever again."

" It feels wrong not to. "

"Why?"

"Because..." Jeff was feeling frustrated. More with himself than anything."Maybe I do feel like I owe him something. At least, my time, you know?"

"Why do you feel like he needs your time?"

"What is this? 20 questions?"

Matt chuckled. "I'm not trying to. You're just acting so ... odd..." He said the last word slowly, suddenly realizing that it might be kind of offensive. Who would really act 100% normal after going through something like that?

Jeff didn't take it that way at all. He was acting odd. He felt odd. He didn't know he was _supposed _to feel. How could you ever know that, anyway? He took a deep breath as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

Matt threw the car in park, far more eager to get to the room than Jeff. He touched his brother's shoulder, and gave him that brotherly smile. "You'll figure it out, and I'm always here if you need me."

Jeff returned the smile, and slowly got out of the car. Mark, and Evan, were already walking over to them. They all walked through the hotel until they reached The Hardy brother's room. Matt turned on some low music, and immediately starting back in on Evan.

Mark stood, watching them talk and laugh together. It was like a dance, as Jeff walked over and handed them each a stout mixed drinks. The three of them just sort of flowed around one another, as Matt made a joke at Jeff, and he rolled his eyes, and walked back towards Mark. Evan pushed Matt playfully for the comment. Mark couldn't help but think of them more as mystical creatures than men.

"Do you want a drink?" Jeff's words released him from his trance.

He figured one wouldn't hurt, and nodded. Jeff smiled, and started making two more. Mark thought it was time to stop the whole silent thing: "What is it?"

"Jack and Coke. Is that ok?"

"Perfect, actually."

"You like it strong?"

"Yeah, I prefer to taste my liquor."

Jeff handed it to him, and they took a drink together. Jeff leaned on the counter, and Mark watched him. He sipped his drink again, and Mark could tell he was thinking of something to say. Mark waited patiently.

"Earlier..." Jeff started, looking towards the ground, "When you asked me why I wanted to get to know you..."

Mark wished he wouldn't have brought that up. He felt bad enough for it, and he found himself wishing he'd stop that routine he had of snap, regret, repeat.

"I don't really know how to answer that, but I want you to know that I just sincerely want to be your friend. Yeah, it's probably because of what happened..." He took another drink,"And that might not really be right" drink "but I still don't understand why you're so..." drink "reluctant."

Mark let a smirk crawl onto his lips, and then downed the small drink in one gulp. He handed the cup to Jeff who looked at him, impressed. "Do you want another?"

"Please."

Jeff turned and started making another as Mark spoke: "I'm not reluctant to be your friend. I don't dislike you. I just... don't know how to open myself up, even after a long time. It's just who I am."

Jeff handed him his drink, and motioned toward the balcony, reaching for his cigarettes. Mark followed him, and Jeff kind of giggled. "So, if I want to be your friend, don't get personal." He reached the balcony, and turned back around to Mark, "Gotcha."

Mark held up his drink as if to toast his statement.

Then, Matt and Evan walked up behind them, fresh drinks in hand. They all filed out onto the balcony and took seats. Jeff looked up at the night sky. Evan noticed.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Jeff?"

Jeff look down just long enough to nod and then went back to it. Mark simply watched him. He sipped his drink, this time, and took a drag from his cigarette.

Matt watched him, trying not to notice the obvious stare Mark was giving his little brother. He tried to thing of something to say to break the moment, but Evan spoke first: "It feels so nice out. I'd love to live in San Diego. "

"No one you wouldn't." Mark said immediately, "It's too busy, and loud. If you can afford to live where ever you want, I certainly wouldn't pick the heart of San Diego."

Evan took a sip of his drink, and looked at him. His eyes looked like Jeff's and Mark wa really starting to wonder why he was so mesmerizing to these people. "And where would you live, Mark?"

Mark thought about it for a moment. Honestly, if he had his way, he'd move to a cabin high in the mountains, and snuggle in far away from everyone, but he wasn't sure if that was an answer for the pleasant conversation. He looked down at Evan's brown eyes, and found his honesty coming back: "The mountains."

Evan smiled brightly, and it wasn't hard to tell Matt was enamored. "That sounds wonderful, too."

Jeff looked down at the three men in front of him, and couldn't help but smile. He finished off his drink, and cigarette, with Mark close behind. Jeff was starting to feel a bit of heat in his chest, and he felt excited to make another drink.

"Who needs another drink?" As he said that, he noticed all the cups were empty.

"I'll help you." Evan said, and gently took Matt's cup from him with a shy smile.

As they disappeared into the kitchen, they left Mark and Matt alone on the balcony. Matt was feeling elated, and a bit cheeky. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about Mark, or if he approved of the idea of Jeff being his friend, or anything else, for that matter. His good mood, however, caused him to let that go for the moment: "So, Mark..."

Mark looked over at him. It wasn't hard to tell Matt was weary of him, and he wasn't exactly sure what he had done to cause it. Maybe he was just over protective.

"What exactly are you intentions with my brother?"

Mark expected that: "I have no intention. Maybe you should ask him what his are with me."

Matt laughed: "Fair enough, but seriously... I've never known you to even give someone a passing glance, now you're here on the whim of Jeff Hardy, who you don't really even know."

_Yeah, thanks for reminding me. _Mark thought, and he sighed. He was more than frustrated with these deep questions, and it came out in his voice: "Why is it such a concern?" Mark scoffed again, and it hit a nerve with Matt. "Do you really think I'm trying to hurt him?"

Matt returned his defensive attitude: "I don't know. I don't know anything about you."

"Then I don't see why you're judging me."

Matt rolled his eyes: "I'm protecting my brother."

"Does that always involve scrutinizing him like this?"

"Scrutinize?" Matt felt anger boiling in his stomach, but it was honestly true. Matt had always put himself into Jeff's relationships, but it was out of concern. He loved his brother was tired of see him hurt, and he'd be damned if he was going to let him get involved with this cynical dick, and be let down. "Please. If I'm scrutinizing anyone, it's you."

"Why? What have I done to you?Or your brother, for that matter?"

"You can't spend your whole career as a creepy, secluded, weirdo, and not expect people to be weary of you."

Mark was annoyed by the way he ignored his question: "I don't expect anything of anyone!"

As they started to get more heated, Jeff and Evan walked to the balcony. Jeff stops short, and stops Evan as he notices the look on Matt's face. He was instantly upset with his brother. He just knew he'd made some comment. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like that.

"Then what the hell are you even doing here?"

"Matt!"

The two men looked over as Jeff spoke. Mark was embarrassed. He shouldn't have let his emotion get to him, and now he was sitting there, being rude to Matt, and ruining the night. He took a breath to respond, but Matt beat him to it.

"What?"Matt stood, throwing his arms up in frustration, "I don't know what your fascination is with this creepy asshole, but I wish you'd hurry up and get over it."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why are you being rude?"

"Oh, I'm rude?" Matt had completely forgotten Evan's presence. If he had remembered, it would be obvious that his impression was quickly turning sour. "We have the King of Creep sitting right here, but no, I'm the rude one? Fine!"

"Look..." Mark stood up, but Matt didn't step back at all. "I'm just going to go."

"Good! See ya!" Matt stepped out of his way and motioned to the door. Mark immediately stepped passed him, and headed for it. He snatched his keys off the counter, and threw the door open. Jeff was on his heels.

Evan looked at Matt with concern, and annoyance in his eyes. He handed him his drink. "Some party, huh?" He said, making sure venom was on his words.

Matt started to feel bad, and his anger subsided. He took a deep breath, and looked at Evan, trying to explain: "Look, Evan. I'm sorry I got upset, but I just... don't trust him."

"Why? What reason has he given you not to trust him?"

"He hasn't given me any reason to trust him."

Evan scoffed, but it didn't hit any nerve like Mark, it did nothing but make Matt feel immature, and ridiculous. "I'd say saving your brother's life is a good one."

"Wait..? How did you..?"

"Jeff told me while we were making drinks. Do you really think if that guy hadn't been interrupted that you would have ever seen your brother again? Yeah, he's creepy and antisocial, but that doesn't make him dangerous, and that doesn't change what he did for Jeff. You should be thanking him! Not running him off..."

"I don't want Jeff to get involved with someone like that."

Evan took a deep breath, and placed a gentle hand on Matt's shoulder. Jolts of electricity flew from the spot into Matt's body, and he was nowhere near angry anymore. "That's not your decision, Matt." Evan said softly, "You're only job is to be here to pick him up when he falls, not to prevent him from jumping."

Matt turned away from him and sat back down on the balcony. "But how am I supposed to do that? I have a horrible feeling about all of this."

"Matt..." Evan sat in front of him and took both of his hands, "If it's a mistake, then let Jeff make it. It's his to make. Have some faith in him."

Matt looked up at Evan, and in that moment, with those words, he knew now, more than he ever had, that Evan was the man he wanted to be with. He tilted his head, and moved closer. Evan didn't pull back. Matt slid his hand to to the back of Evan's head, and pushed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

_**...**_

"Mark! Wait, please!"

Mark just kept going until he reached the elevator. He mashed the button and let out a deep sigh. Jeff caught up with him quickly.

"Mark, please. Don't worry about Matt. He's just-"

"Right."

"What?"

Mark turned to him. "He's right, Jeff. I don't belong here. I don't do this kind of thing."

Jeff looked confused. "Then why did you even say yes when I asked you?"

Mark looked down at him. What was it about Jeff that Mark just couldn't look away from? "I don't know." He broke the gaze and turned around, "Looks like it turned out to be a stupid decision."

Just as he finished his sentence, the elevator rang out loudly and the doors slid open. Thankfully it was empty. This was awkward enough. He looked back to Jeff and threw his hands up in defeat. "Look, I'm not going to cause shit between you and your brother. Go on, have fun." He turned to step in the elevator but Jeff caught his arm just before he could. The doors slid closed in front of him, but he didn't turn around or press the button.

"Why do you shut people out?"

Mark rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the elevator. The doors opened immediately, and he stepped in. When he turned around, Jeff was already walking back toward the room. Mark decided not to say anything, and let the doors close.


	5. Fantasy

_**Nightingale**_

_**Summary: **_Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) was almost a professional at hiding his emotions. Being alone had become the status quo, and Mark was just fine with that, but when a certain rainbow-haired warrior falls into his life, can Mark learn to let it all go, or will he push him away, just like everyone else?

_**Chapter 5: Fantasy**_

Jeff stopped outside the hotel room door, and finally braved a look back to the elevator. It was closed, and there was no one to be seen. He took a deep breath, and leaned against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling, and slid down to the floor.

He had no idea how to feel. He knew he was upset with Matt. Why did he feel the need to be that way? He always felt the need. Then again, how could Jeff blame him? Neither of them knew Mark that well. Matt had always been the suspicious type, especially when it came to Jeff. Now, for some reason that he didn't even understand, Jeff was drawn to him, and was thrusting that upon Matt, and it wasn't really fair. He shook his head. Maybe this whole thing had really fucked him up...

He didn't want to make the night any worse. He wanted Matt and Evan to have a good time. Wasn't that the point, anyway? It really had nothing to do with Mark. So, why did he feel so bad now that he was gone? He felt like he was missing out on something, or he'd been stood up. Either way, he needed another drink.

He stood up, pushing from the wall. When he opened the door, Matt was right in front of him, reaching for the knob.

"Oh, hey..." Jeff noticed the apologetic tone in his voice. "Did Mark..?"

"He left." He walked in and started making a drink.

"Look, Jeff. I'm sorry. I acted like an ass. I didn't mean to ruin anything. "

Jeff sighed and took a drink. "No. Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have brought him here and expected everything to go smoothly. I'm just..." drink "not thinking clearly."

Evan walked over to Jeff and gave him a smile. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Jeff returned his smile and nodded. Matt knew better, but he decided not to pry right now. They did still have a guest. He stepped passed the two of them and poured three shots. He handed them out.

"What are we drinking to?" Evan asked, looking at both brothers.

Jeff looked at the floor, he was still working up to such fun. Matt noticed, but still tried to think of an appropriate toast.

"To San Diego?"

Jeff looked to his brother, and grinned. He turned towards the balcony and looked at the sky. He smiled faded, but only halfway.

"To San Diego."

**_..._**

Mark drove in absolute silence. Matt Hardy had always been cheeky, but he had never experienced it first hand. Just someone else to add to the list of people who didn't much care for him...

He thought about what Jeff had said, and how he had followed him. He was starting to realize that it would be for the best if he didn't speak to him again. Jeff was trying to develop something between them that was just not going to work. Whatever kind of relationship he wanted, they were far too different. They came from two very different worlds.

He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have gone, and now look what he had caused. There was more than a lack of patience that caused his seclusion. He just never seemed to avoid these kind of situations, no matter how hard he tried, or how much he watched himself. He always figured something about him brought out the worst in people.

He pulled into the parking lot of his hotel, but he didn't get out. He leaned back and let his hands rest on his thighs. He was seriously considering leaving after his meeting tomorrow. He could tell the GM to switch the dates while he was there. Might as well separate himself from the situation.

Then again, maybe he should at least clear the air. Technically, they did all work together. Mark knew he was horrible with those things. It would be easier to just hop a plane, and go. Probably not right, but easy.

He looked at the door handle, and decided it was time to go in. He slipped out, and made the slow walk to his room.

Once there, he didn't really care to do anything. He changed quickly, and climbed into the bed. What was once a sensation of clouds, and warmth, now felt still, and uninviting. He laid flat on his back, just staring up at the ceiling, not really tired enough to fall asleep, but not motivated to do anything else... except think.

Mark couldn't believe himself. The first person in years to actually reach out to him, and not only did he cause arguments, but he completely shut him out. He didn't even let him get a foot in the door. So, what's the point? Regardless, it didn't matter. Jeff was better off far away from him anyway. He looked so happy and bright today, until he started moving closer to him.

Mark found himself replaying the image he'd captured of Jeff walking across the highway to meet Evan. The way the wind danced with the loose strands the hung from his tied up hair, and the way his belt hugged his hips just tight enough to hold his pants up, but just low enough to make you wonder. The way the end of his shirt teased a peek of his skin if he moved the right way. His dramatic arm jewelry. Mark actually attempted to find his wardrobe offensive, but anger was far from what it made him feel.

He sort of moved around, trying not to think about it. Trying not to let his late night mind take over. He didn't need to think like that, let alone about Jeff. He felt wrong for that, partly because of what happened at the airport, and partly because he respected him. He also felt bad for the fact that he was pretty sure Jeff was developing a crush, and he had no intention of returning it. He definitely knew better than that.

His body started to betray him. The image of Jeff standing, back to him, with his hand on his hip, a cigarette coming from his lips, was stuck in his mind. He felt his boxers starting to tighten, and he tried to turn over to to keep it from happening, but it was already too late. He had to turn back on his back, and let it happen. He closed his eyes, but it backfired. All he saw was Jeff standing out of the ocean, his brown swimming trunks threatening to sink back into the water. Thinking of the way the water rolled down his amazing chest in shining beads caused Mark to have to wrap his hand around himself.

He tried to resist it, but his hand slowly started moving up and down.

He thought of Jeff standing in front of him, looking up in the way he does. Then he stepped back, and slowly pulled his dark blue tank top over his head. He dropped it, smirked, and then released his hair from the tie, and let it fall it in colorful locks around his face.

His grip tightened, and he sped up.

Jeff undid his belt, and slowly pulled it, letting it snake around his hips. He dropped it by his shirt, and looked up with fire in his eyes. He turned around, and slid his hands down his sides, hooked his thumbs in his pants, and slowly started pushing them off his hips.

He was now pumping, his eyes closed, biting his lip.

Jeff turned back, now in only his boxers. He ran his hands down his chest, and looked with piercing eyes. "Mark..."

The idea of that voice saying his name full of lust made Mark have to hold himself back.

"Mark... I want you to touch me."

He let out a deep sigh, biting his lip harder.

Jeff reached down in the front of his boxers and rubbed up and down. "Please... I need it."

He started to moan. He was so close.

Jeff pulled his fully hard cock out of his boxers and slowly stroked it, looking straight forward. "Mark. please..."

That was it. Mark gasped for breath as he released all over his chest. He let his head fall back, and he laid there for a moment, basking in the afterglow. Finally, he stood, and walked to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up, as the feeling of guilt fell on him. Now, he really couldn't see Jeff again. What had come over him? As he walked back to his bed, pretty sure now that he could fall asleep, he tried to push the remaining thoughts from his mind.

Just before he gave into sleep, he imagined those green eyes looking up at him one more time, then, decided he would never look into them again.

**_..._**

Jeff, Matt, and Evan all sat together in the living room. They were all feeling warm, and a bit drunk. They were laughing together, and Jeff had all but forgotten the awkward situation earlier. Matt and Evan were sitting together, smiling brightly at each other, and staying rather close. Jeff noticed immediately, and the liquor gave him enough courage to say so.

"So... I see you two have hit it off."

Evan grinned: "I'd say so."

"I'm happy for you guys." Jeff looked down into his drink, and started to feel a bit lonely.

Evan noticed. Matt stood, to fill up their drinks once more. He walked over, and Evan scooted closer to Jeff. "Are you thinking about Mark?" He asked, slurring his words a bit.

Jeff smiled: "A little, I guess."

"You like him, don't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm not sure. I guess the best way to describe it would be that I'm just interested in him."

"Please don't be upset with Matt."

"I'm not. Well, maybe a little annoyed, but only because of the way he acted, not for the sentiment."

"He just wants you to be safe."

Matt walked back over, and it was obvious what they were talking about. He sighed: "Maybe I should call him and apologize"

"Matt, you don't have to do that." Jeff was serious. Even though he did think he owed him an apology, he didn't want him to have to humiliate himself or anything.

"No... I think I should."

"What was your problem with him anyway?"

"It's not really him." Matt was trying to think clearly, but it wasn't really working. "It's just like... him... in this situation."

Jeff laughed. "I understand."

He noticed Evan moving closer to Matt, and decided it was probably time to give them some time. "Well," He said, standing up and stretching, "I think I'm going to go lie down."

Evan looked up at him, and smiled. He stood, and hugged him tightly. Jeff closed his eyes, and hugged him back. They backed away from each other, and Matt looked up at him, and Jeff understood he was thanking him for the alone time. He started heading for the bedroom, making sure his new phone was tucked in his pocket. He gave them one last goodnight before disappearing into the room.

He shut the door behind him, and stripped all his clothes, except his boxers, and slid into his bed. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around one of his pillows. He buried his face into it, and tried to imagine he was being held. He had spent far too long lying in empty beds. He tried to enjoy the room, and extra blankets and pillows, but it simply caused him to feel more alone.

As his mind clouded with sleep, he imagined two long arms wrapping around his body and pulling him close. He almost felt the nonexistent hands stroke his hair, and rub down his bare back. He sighed deeply, and tightened his grip around the fake lover. The hands slid down, over his legs and ass. He let out a small sound as the hands got up towards his shoulders and neck.

Then, suddenly the hands turned unfriendly, gripped his neck, and shoved him down on the bed with force. He opened his eyes, and there was his attacker, sitting over him, his hands reaching for his neck.

Jeff shot up, and had to hold in a scream. The room was quiet, and he was all alone. His breathing was heavy, and he rubbed his neck and looked around, trying to get a grip of the nightmare he'd just had. He finally allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. He abandoned the pillow, not feeling safe with it anymore. He turned toward the wall, and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt more alone than ever, and as he let sleep take him again, he found himself wishing that Mark was with him.

**_..._**

Evan watched as Jeff slipped into the bedroom. He instantly felt apprehensive, suddenly being alone with his new interest. He turned back to Matt and noticed he had been staring. He blushed a bit: "What is it?"

"Nothing." Matt said, standing and walking towards him, "Just looking at you."

Evan blushed even more, and looked at the floor. Matt got to him, and lifted his head by his chin. "Don't do that." He said in a quiet voice.

"Do what?"

"Look away from me."

Evan immediately met his eyes. He had never had someone say something like that to him, or look at him with such passion. Matt wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a light, short kiss on his lips.

"I don't ever want to see those eyes pointed at the floor. They're too beautiful."

Evan smiled, and laid his head on Matt's chest. He listened to his heart, and felt the rise and fall of his breathing. He felt like he was right where he belonged. The sparks had started flying as soon as they were near each other, and he couldn't believe how natural it felt to be with him. They stood together for what seemed like forever. Finally Matt stepped back, and led them to the couch.

They sat next to each other. Evan felt his heart pounding against his chest, wondering just how far this was going to go. Matt could tell he was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Nothing's wrong. Really." Evan was staring down at their hands. "I'm just... not used to moving so fast, ya know?"

"I haven't come on too strong, have I?"

"Oh, no. I like you, Matt. A lot. I'm happy." He looked at his eyes and smiled.

"I like you, too. If it doesn't make me creepy to admit it, I've liked you for a long time. I couldn't help myself."

"Really?"

"Really."

Evan blushed brightly. He never knew someone would have a crush on him, especially without saying anything. It made him feel wanted, and attractive. He just knew he was smiling like an idiot. He shook his head and laughed a bit. "That makes me feel really good. I didn't know I could ever catch someone's attention like that. Especially not someone like you."

"And why wouldn't someone like me notice you? You're gorgeous, intelligent, talented, polite, bright... everything about you just... draws me to you."

Evan was overcome with emotions, and hugged him so quickly, Matt fell back on the couch, with Evan on his chest. They shared a long passionate kiss. Matt's hands start to wonder all over Evan's body. He sighed into the kiss, and let Matt touch him where ever he wanted. His hand rubbed all over Evan's shoulders, back, arms and neck.

He was mesmerized by lust. He moved himself so that he was straddling Matt's hips. His right leg threatened to fall off the couch, but Matt noticed and held it. They kissed deeply and Evan couldn't believe this was really happening to him.

His heart was swelling with feelings for Matt, but he found himself worrying about what would happen when the vacation was over. Could they really have a relationship? Was Matt going to be his boyfriend? Were they actually going to try to make a future together? Or was this just for San Diego?

Matt noticed that Evan was slowly down, and he was becoming distracted. He broke the kiss, and looked up at him. His face had changed. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill the mood." He slipped off of Matt and sat back on the couch. Matt sat up and watched him as he thought of what to say. "I just... I haven't done anything like this in a long time."

"Evan, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready."

"Well, sex isn't really what I'm talking about."

Matt felt like an asshole. He might as well have announced his intentions. Evan seemed too distracted to notice. He sighed, and rubbed his arm, trying to think of the right words to convey his feelings without making it look like he was ready for something that Matt wasn't. Finally he decided to try: "So... what exactly are we doing? Are we a fling? Are we serious? I mean, obviously we're nothing official, but I just-"

He was cut short by Matt's laughter. It was sincere and quiet. He leaned toward Evan and pulled him close, laying his head on his shoulder. "Evan..." He had to take a breath for the caliber of statement he was about to make, "I absolutely... adore you. I know that this all went kind of fast, and I think that's my fault, but..." He positioned them so his hands were on Evan's shoulders and he was looking down into his eyes. "I would love nothing more than for you to be mine. We don't have to call it anything. We don't have to say that it will be forever. I just ... want to try."

Evan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Matt Hardy really just ask him to be with him? What was he going to say? "What about being on the road?"

"I can handle it, if you can."

"What about everyone else? Won't they talk?"

"I don't care what they say."

"And your brother?"

"I already have his support." Matt had to take a moment, realizing that was exactly what he hadn't given Jeff.

Evan just stopped. He was smiling so sincerely, and Matt was just watching him, lump in his throat, waiting for a real answer. Then he lifted up, and placed a sweet, slow kiss on Matt's lips. When he broke it, Matt already knew, but still he said: "Then let's try."

Matt lost himself. He grabbed him and kissed him more passionate than he had yet. Evan fell back on the couch, and Matt climbed on top of him. They hungrily kissed, and touched, releasing everything they'd been holding in. Matt moved his kiss down to Evan's neck, causing him to let out a low moan. He bit him, but not too hard. Evan jumped, but his moans told Matt not to stop. He focused on the spot, just knowing that every second he was there, it was more likely there would be a mark, but he didn't care. He wanted to mark him, show that he now belonged to him.

Evan twisted his hands in Matt's hair, and simply allowed him to explore his body. He felt his hands slide down his sides. He moved one over his stiffening cock, and he jumped so violently, they nearly fell off the couch. Matt kissed his forehead. "It's ok..." He whispered, as slid his hand down the front of his pants. Evan knew he was blushing bright red. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly as Matt wrapped his hand around him.

"Mmm, Matt..."

Matt started to move his hand, fueled by the words. Evan fumbled with the front of his pants, desperately trying to release himself, and Matt's hand so that it could continue.

Just then, Matt's phone lit up on the table in front of them, and started vibrating. Matt glanced over, but didn't reach for it.

"Ignore it..." Evan said, and tried to turn Matt's face back for a kiss, but then he noticed the look in his eyes. He had completely abandoned the situation and was staring at his phone as if a ghost was calling him. That may have been more welcome.

Suddenly, he snatched his phone off the table, and sat up on the couch. He answered it on speaker. He wanted Evan to hear, not only as another witness, but he wanted him to know why he'd stopped: "Hello?"

"Hi there." It was then Evan noticed the name on the phone. Jeff. He knew immediately that they were speaking to Jeff's attacker.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, no one really. Just a friend." Matt shuddered at the word 'friend', and the polite, happy tone of his voice, "I was just wondering how I could get a hold of Jeff Hardy."

"You can't. If you call my phone again, I'm calling the police."

The man laughed, and Evan moved closer to Matt, already terrified of the man on the other end. "Now, Matthew... There's no reason to be hostile. I simply want to return his things."

"Fucking keep them. Stay away from my brother."

"Fair enough. I knew you wouldn't reveal his location so easily, but maybe you can help me find someone else."

Matt was silent.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Mark Calaway is staying, do you?"

Matt was so taken aback, that he just hung up, and tossed his phone into the floor. Evan stared at it. He had completely forgotten the beautiful scene that was unfolding before, and now all he felt was fear and disgust. He finally looked over at Matt who had a mixture of anger, and confusion on his face.

"Matt..?"

Matt looked over at him, and his eyes softened. "Looks like you came into my life at an awkward time..."

Evan moved closer to him, and cuddled under his arm. "I'm here for you."

Matt held him close, not even wanting to think of what that man was capable of, and if it was even safe for Evan to be around him. He wanted to drive him to the airport, put him on a plane and tell him to stay far away until this guy was taken care of, but he knew that Evan would never go.

"Are you going to tell Jeff?" Evan asked.

"I don't know... but I _am_ going to tell Mark."


	6. Meeting

_**Nightingale**_

_**Summary: **_Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) was almost a professional at hiding his emotions. Being alone had become the status quo, and Mark was just fine with that, but when a certain rainbow-haired warrior falls into his life, can Mark learn to let it all go, or will he push him away, just like everyone else?

_**Chapter 6: Meeting**_

As the light shone through into Mark's room, and he managed to peel his eyes open, he couldn't help but feel something was amiss. He lifted up and looked at the clock beside his bed. It was almost 9 in the morning. He didn't have to be at his meeting until 2 O'clock. He stood and went to the bathroom. As he took care of his business, he couldn't shake that feeling. It was like the air in the city had changed.

He changed into a nicer outfit. A black, satin, button-up shirt, that was very tight on his arms, and nice dark jeans.

He poured himself a large cup of fresh coffee and headed out to the balcony. He took a drink of his coffee, and fired up his cigarette with a long drag. He shook his head, but in the back of his mind something kept telling him that he was not supposed to be sitting around. There was something to take care of. Something he'd forgotten to do. As he smoked he thought hard. There was no other meeting to go to. He was certain that the one he was meant to be at didn't start until 2. He hadn't touched anything when he came in, so he was fairly certain nothing was left on. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it. Nothing.

He frowned a hit his cigarette and sipped his coffee, but that feeling just would not , the phone rang...

_**...**_

Matt Hardy was up early. He and Evan had fallen asleep on the couch, and he was still there, under a blanket, sleeping soundly. Matt walked out to the balcony and started stretching. He needed it. His punishment for giving Evan the more comfortable position on the couch, and he'd take it any day. He thought hard as he worked out his aching muscles.

It was obvious he needed to change his number, but at the same time, this guy didn't seem to let up. Maybe they should leave the city. Of course, he knew that would mean leaving Evan behind, and he just wasn't prepared to deal with it unless he had to.

Maybe the guy was just nuts. Well, that was obvious, but perhaps they were giving him too much credit on being calculated. He could be just some psycho who molested him and was now making phone calls just to open the wound, and a simple number change, and report would take care of it. He popped his neck, and headed back inside. He needed to talk to someone, and Jeff just wasn't right this time. He didn't want to burden Evan. It just wasn't the right time.

He grabbed his phone and stopped to run his hand through Evan's hair.

Once out on the balcony he looked down at the phone, and decided that Mark was going to have to be the one to help him solve this situation. He took a moment, preparing himself to swallow his pride. He had been an asshole, and he knew that, but was he completely at fault? Mark had gotten defensive with him first! Of course, Matt was realizing, he got personal first.

Whatever the case, he just needed to suck it up and talk to him. He needed to know this guy mentioned him, anyway.

He dialed the number, and quickly connected to Mark's suite. He took a deep breath as it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mark. It's... uh... it's Matt."

Mark was quiet for a moment. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes... Well, something has happened. The guy called again last night, but we're all fine. I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you about it... and last night."

Mark sounded serious, but Matt could tell he was trying to be friendly. "I'll leave the door open. I'll see you soon." Before Matt could say another word, he hung up.

Matt looked down at the phone and shrugged. He walked back inside, and everything was just as he left it. He walked into his bedroom, and changed quickly. He paused once again to touch Evan's hair before leaving a note on the counter, and walking out.

_**...**_

When Matt arrived, Mark was standing on the balcony. He turned and motioned for Matt to join him. As soon as he stepped out the door, Mark spoke: "What did he say?"

Mat sighed, trying not to be annoyed with his forward way, and sat down. "He asked me how to get a hold of Jeff, of course I told him to fuck off. Then he asked if I knew where he could find someone else ... and asked if I knew where you were staying."

Mark turned.

"I hung up after that. He didn't call back." Matt checked his phone just to be sure.

Mark sat down, and sighed. "This guy is just a maniac. Change your number. Move on."

"Well, obviously, but what if it's more than that?"

Mark knew Matt was right, but he was honestly so tired of the situation, he was ready to look the other way. "Who cares? Change your number, and just keep your eyes open while you're in San Diego. It's been traumatic enough. Don't encourage it. When do you leave?"

"12 days from now."

"Enjoy your vacation. If you're too worried about it, then leave town." Even though his words were harsh, his tone was calm.

Matt let out a chuckle. "I suppose you're right, I'm just worried for Jeff..." Saying that reminded him of last night, "Listen... Mark... I'm sorry about last night. I don't think you're trying to hurt my brother, and I don't think you're a bad guy. I'm just ... protective of him. I've watched him be hurt too many times, and he's just too trusting."

"Why are you talking like we're dating?"

Matt kind of stopped. He didn't mean to sound like that, but it certainly came out that way. "That's not really what I mean. I just ..." He stopped. He was going to say that he could see Jeff's interest, but he didn't want to reveal something Jeff was ready to reveal. "I meant that ... with what happened to him, I don't want him to jump into something... whatever it may be... and come out hurt on the other side."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Matt smiled at him, but Mark wasn't smiling.

"I'm changing my plane ticket. Something came up." Mark lied, "I'm not sure when I'm leaving but it will be soon."

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh, well... that's surprising. Maybe you'd like to come over and say goodbye to Jeff before you go?"

"No." Mark stood and lit yet another cigarette, "You can just send him my regards."

Matt stood, looking at him in shock. "You don't want to see him in person?"

"I just don't see the point."

"The point?" Matt took a breath to keep from loosing his temper, "Look, maybe you just don't give a shit, but for some reason, my brother is really trying to reach out to you... and now you're telling me that you're just going to walk out of his life without so much as a wave?"

"I'm not obligated."

"No, you're right. You're not, but it's kind of a decent thing to do."

Mark took a long hit of his cigarette, and then turned to Matt. "Ok, enough of the bullshit. Jeff is getting close to me. I don't know if he wants to be my friend or boyfriend or what, but I'm not interested in getting too close to anyone. It has nothing to do with him. I'm leaving to spare your brother's feelings. So, why don't you just let me do that?"

Matt stared at him for bit, before nodding. "I suppose you're right, but just one more question."

Mark put out his cigarette, and looked at him.

"Why aren't you interested in getting close with someone? Maybe that would keep you from being so... impossible. No offense, but it's true."

Mark kind of laughed. He supposed it was true. "I just ... don't get along with people. I learned a while ago that I'm better off just keeping my distance."

Matt kind of nodded, and looked down at his phone for the time. 11:30. He stood, and prepared to show himself off. "Well, thank you for talking to me, and thank you again, for what you've done for Jeff... I'll tell him... you know."

Mark had to attempt not to scoff.

Then just before going out the door, Matt turned back around. "Hey, Mark..."

Mark walked back into the room from the balcony, but said nothing.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe everyone else has the problem? You've always been friendly with Jeff, and Evan, and I. Well, until recently, and that was my fault. Just saying... don't be so hard on yourself. You'll regret it later." He turned and waved. "I'll see ya."

"Yeah... Later."

**_..._**

Jeff was lying in bed wide awake. He'd had the worst sleep of his life. Full of nightmares, and loneliness. He finally sat up, and and looked around his room. It was empty, but he didn't feel like it was. Ever since the airport, he'd felt like he was being watched, but he assumed that was a normal feeling. He stood and checked around, and it was, indeed, empty.

He changed slowly, and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his hair. He didn't look like himself. His reflection was just ... off to him. He sighed as he put his hair up. He stared at himself for another second, before rolling his eyes and opening the medicine cabinet, leaving the mirror facing the wall.

He walked out into the living room, Evan was up and making coffee in the kitchen. He grinned at Jeff when he saw him. "Hi there, Beautiful. Good morning!"

"Morning." Jeff returned his smile, "Where's Matt?"

"He left a note. He said he went to talk to Mark, and that he would be back."

"Talk to Mark? Why?"

Evan looked at the floor, not knowing if Matt would want him to tell Jeff about the phone call. "To... apologize. I think."

Jeff rolled his eyes, and moved around Evan, getting his own cup of coffee. "I really wish he wouldn't have done that. I'm just ... embarrassed about it all."

"You shouldn't be. Matt felt like he needed to, so let him."

Jeff kind of sighed and headed for the balcony. Evan followed him. Jeff sat down and lit a cigarette. He offered one to Evan. "Oh, no thank you. I don't smoke. Never have."

"I respect that. Wish I hadn't started."

Evan laughed in that innocent way. "Then quit."

Jeff looked at him as if he were a small child. "Yeah, if it were that easy..."

A warm breeze rolled by them, and they stopped to bask in it. Evan took a deep breath. He loved the sea air. He was being truthful when he said he'd love to live there. He leaned on the railing, holding his coffee with both hands. He looked from left to right, subconsciously, looking for Matt's car.

Jeff looked over to him. He certainly saw what Matt saw. He was a very attractive man, but he was also so genuine. A sincerely beautiful person. He was a rare creature indeed, and Jeff was happy he'd found Matt. He was going to take such good care of him. Jeff honestly couldn't think of a more perfect couple. He decided it was time to mention it. If nothing else, it would get his mind off of other things.

"So... you and Matt..?"

Evan turned around as if he'd just been waiting for him to ask. "Do you think it's too fast?"

Jeff gave him a bright smile, and shook his head. "If you ask me, it's been a while in the making."

Evan smiled, but looked away. Jeff could tell he was being a little shy about it. "I like him a lot, and we're going to try a relationship. I'm so happy, but... scared to death at the same time."

"That's normal, but Matt is a great guy. I'll tell you right now, you don't have anything to be scared of."

Then, they heard the door open, as Matt returned. Jeff heard Evan take a small inhale. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and then walked in the room.

"Why did you go to Mark's?"

"To talk to him."

"Matt, don't be that way with me."

"It's alright. Everything's fine."

"I'm not a child, Matthew."

Matt sighed, and gave up his attempts to be sneaky. It never worked with Jeff anyway. "I went over there to apologize for last night, but it pretty much turned into him telling me he's leaving San Diego early."

"Early? Why?"

"He didn't tell me why." Matt lied, "He just said that he was, and to tell you goodbye for him."

Before Jeff could speak, Evan rushed up. "I'm not trying to intrupt, but I have to go. I have a meeting at 2." He already had his things together. He gave Matt a quick kiss, but he stopped him.

"Now?"

"It's almost 1. I'll call when I get out." He said with a smile.

Matt nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to Jeff and hugged him. "You two be careful." With that, he slipped out. Matt took a deep breath and stared at the door, regretting going to Mark's and wasting a morning with him. Jeff, however, wasn't nearly as effected.

"Matt... why is he leaving? What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, Jeff. I didn't go over there to run him off."

"Then why is he running...?"

"Why do you care so much? I mean... damn, Jeff! You've known him for 3 days. Yeah, he did something amazing for you, but you're falling harder than a teenage girl."

"Falling..?"

"Yes, Jeff. Falling. It's obvious you like him. I know I'm not as in tune with things as you are, but I know you, and I can see it in your eyes, but Jeff..."

Jeff just stared at him. He didn't know if he should be hurt, or thankful for him saying it first.

"He's not a knight in shining armor. He told me himself he doesn't have any interest in making friends or anything else with any of us. He doesn't even care to come over here and say goodbye to you. I'm not trying to be harsh. I'm just being honest."

Jeff turned and started walking to the balcony. He needed a cigarette. How could he have been so stupid? He knew better than this shit. He fumbled with his cigarette pack, and he heard Matt come up behind him.

"Jeff, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said as he finally got one lit.

"Still... let's go somewhere. Let's get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Jeff..."

"I'm not. I think I'm just going to go down to the pool."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Not right now." He put his half-finished cigarette in the ashtray. "Thank you, Matt. You're a great brother." He hugged him. It was sincere, and Matt returned it with just as much heart. He wasn't upset with him, even though he knew he wasn't being 100% truthful. He knew he was being honest about the parts that mattered.

Mark's choice was Mark's choice, and if he didn't want to see him anymore, then fine. He could live with that ... he supposed.

He walked into the bathroom. As he changed into his trunks and grabbed a towel, he didn't touch the mirror that was still turned away. As he walked out, he gave Matt a nod. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm sore from sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah.. "Sleeping"... Right." He gave Matt and wink, and headed down to the pool.

_**...**_

Mark rode down the street. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting. Just stupid legalities, and paperwork. It odd to think, after everything that had happened in these 3 short days, that this was the only reason he'd come to San Diego. He had nearly forgotten it had nothing to do with the Hardys. His GPS spoke up, leading him to his destination. He followed it, and at 1:45, he pulled into the parking lot.

He found a spot, and rolled his window down for a quick cigarette. As soon as the glass disappeared into the door, a voice came through: "Mark?"

He looked over, and in the car beside him, was Evan Bourne.

He looked down and took a drag of his cigarette. Great... as soon as he decided to remove himself from the three of them, they pop up. He looked over at him, but didn't say anything.

"You're here for the meeting?"

Mark nodded.

"I'm actually kind of relieved. I didn't there would be anyone here I knew."

Mark just watched him, and smoked. "I plan on getting in and out."

"Yeah."Evan lowered his voice, "Matt said you were leaving."

Mark sighed. Technically, he hadn't changed anything yet. He wondered if Matt had told them the real reason, but something told him he hadn't. "Yes, I am." He had no reason to be rude with Evan, and he was making a stern effort not to. "I need somewhere ... more quiet."

Evan nodded and opened his door. Mark tossed his cigarette away, and did the same. They started walking together and Mark could tell Evan was a little restless. Mark looked down at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh..." Evan laughed and rubbed his hands together, "Nothing. I just... hate these meet and greet things. I'm not much for small talk with higher-ups."

"Shit, who is? Just listen. That's all they really want. To hear themselves talk, and have someone nod and agree in all the right places."

Evan gave a nervous laugh. In his way, Mark was ... Evan couldn't think of the word. Yes, he had a harsh way, but in the interactions Evan had with Mark, he'd never had a bad intention. He was also honest, even if it was to a fault. He found himself feeling sad that he was leaving. He would like to get to know him. He was starting to understand Jeff a bit. Mark was a good man, who, somehow along the way, had been misunderstood.

They got into a large elevator, and Evan was trying to think of a way to make conversation, but he was a difficult person to read. Everything he thought of just felt random, or personal. Then, the next thing he knew, he was sitting in a room, full of executives, wrestlers, and all around bigwigs. He had a nervous feeling in his stomach, but honestly, what Mark said had made him feel better.

Then, just before the meeting began, the door opened one last time. Evan turned to look and in walked Randy Orton.

Evan immediately whipped around and placed his hand up to shield his face. He and Randy had tried a very quiet relationship over a year ago. It didn't end well, but to put it lightly, Randy wasn't really letting go.

Mark noticed Evan's gesture, and honestly he could've done so himself. He hated Orton, and the feeling was mutual. He was an arrogant, hard-headed bastard, and they had met in the ring too many times. He would've been happier if anyone else in the world had walked through that door. Though, he couldn't help but notice how nervous it had made Evan and he made a mental note.

Lucky for Evan, Randy didn't seem to notice him. He leaned against the wall by the door and crossed his arms.

_**...**_

Jeff slowly made laps around the empty pool. He was grateful. He wanted to be alone. He felt rejected and stupid. He had barely had a real conversation with Mark, and he was already done with him. He didn't even understand his own feelings for Mark, and it was already time to start getting over him. He sighed. He remembered what Matt had said Nightingale Syndrome. He laughed. He didn't exactly use the term correctly, but the point was there.

His feelings for Mark, that were getting harder to deny, though he still preferred 'interest', were more than likely due to what happened, but why was that so wrong? People fall in love for all kinds of reasons. To Jeff, what Mark had done for him was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him. He was enamored from the very start, but he was just now starting to realize it.

He let his head go under the water, and he came up wiping his face. He loved the water. It was cleansing to him. It was something he was attracted to when he was stressed, and he particularly enjoyed rain. He stood in the shallow end, and placed his hands on his hips, a bit out of breath from the laps. The sun was high, and he could feel it on his shoulders and neck. He basked in it for a second, trying to think of something other than Matt's words: _He doesn't even care to come over here and say goodbye to you._

He was starting to think he wasn't cut out for relationships. They always went one of two ways: He found himself bored with someone who really cared about him, or he found himself scaring off someone he really cared about. This one just happened a little faster than he expected. He figured he came on too strong, even though he wasn't exactly trying to do anything, but talk to him.

"I'm just not good at that shit..."

He stepped out of the pool, and grabbed his towel. He started drying himself off, and looking around the parking lot, not really sure what he was looking for. He felt paranoid, and suddenly wondered if there were eyes on him. He wrapped the towel around his thin waist and decided to head back to the room. He turned as a figure stepped right up to him. He jumped so violently he almost fell in the pool.

Matt was standing there, and he started laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Sorry... I'm just jumpy."

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Jeff looked to his brother, and appreciated his effort to make him happy. He smiled: "Alright, Matt."


End file.
